The wolf and the princess
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: At last! My long awaited KnM story! Please read, review and cry your guts out! Omake now included.
1. Chapter 1

_**The wolf and the Princess**_

This story takes place in a certain all girl high school, where a princess attended.

The princess possessed multiple talents such as perform anything from singing to acting, excels in her studies, good in sports and is extremely popular with her peers. She is also the granddaughter of the biggest industrial tycoon as well, thus her status as a princess.

A transfer student was transferred into the class of the princess. The new girl was apparently the granddaughter to the leader of the biggest criminal syndicate in the area, notoriously known for ruining people's lives with drugs, loan sharks and gangsters.

The students and teachers there call her a lone wolf, not only because she does not want to socialise, it was mainly because of her family, they think that they might get into trouble with the law by getting involved with her. Her attitude was a total expectation of what the people conceived her as, she often skipped classes, starts fights with the teachers whenever she attended a class session, purposely doing badly in her studies, all a typical delinquent behaviour.

Only the princess, well known for her sympathy and kindness, felt sorry for the wolf.

The princess's infatuation for the wolf grew, when she went to the wolf's hiding spot – a rose garden, bringing along her lunch, she saw the wolf's sleeping face, that of a very sweet child, the kind of expression she would never show in front of everybody else.

She just simply sat down beside the wolf, and ate her lunch, pretending not to see the wolf, trying hard not to wake her up, but the wolf was already woken up by her footsteps, and looking at her.

The wolf demanded that the princess eat somewhere else, but all that went upside down when her stomach growled for food, despite the wolf's defensive intents, she unwillingly sat down and shared the princess's lunch.

Since that day, something in the wolf died and something much different was born.

Slowly, the wolf started taking her studies seriously, started to make friends, and also taking note of the princess's kindness, reminding her of her late mother, and the childhood that she was deprived of since she died, when her grandfather and father came into her life. Thinking about all that, she often snivelled whenever she was in her garden, along with the princess, who thoroughly enjoys the game of pretend, pretending to be her mother.

The princess's infatuation for the wolf started to spiral out of control, when she confessed her deepest and most secretive feelings to her wolf on graduation day, asking the wolf to marry her, and live somewhere far away, that their family will never find them at all.

The wolf, who was always defensive about her own heart, was quite emotional when she heard this, leading her to think that the princess was the type of person who would masquerade herself as a friend to get what she wants, she severed all ties with the princess, and ran away, and never heard again for a decade.

A decade later, the wolf had already inherited her grandfather's position as boss of an entire underworld fraternity, received a letter from a certain woman from her distant past. The letter reads that, that woman is dying, abandoned by her family because of her infatuation for her, and left alone to raise a daughter, which was born from a rape six years ago, and now was left to die in the hospital, leaving her precious daughter behind.

The letter also said, that ex-princess only saw the wolf as the little girl's other parent, as nobody else could easily take the wolf's place in her heart, this being the reason why she broke up with her family. With nobody else to turn to, the wolf is the only one left who could give her daughter a sanctuary.

Convincing herself that she was only seeing an old friend, she went to the hospital with her second-in-command to meet that little girl. The moment she got there, she saw a younger version of the princess, crying over her dead mother, with no one to collect the body, let alone arranging a funeral for the princess who falls from grace.

Something in the wolf resonated with that little girl, a reminder of the day she lost her mother as well, although the wolf's mother died in a much violent way than the ex-princess did, she could still understand the pain, and without any hesitation, she went forward and gave her daughter-to-be a bear hug.

On the day of the funeral, she had the tombstone carved with the following message.

"Here lies Himeko Himemiya, the most beautiful mother Hotaru Himemiya _ever _had and the most beautiful wife Chikane Himemiya _never_ had."

The wolf cursed herself; she hated herself to the core.

_Why the hell am I this retarded? I know how she feels about me, but why did I lie to myself?_

As she howled in sadness, cried in guilt, the little princess stroked her arm gently, showing her the same kindness her late mother showed her only "father" when they were very young, despite the fact that her "father", who she have met only recently, never bothered to ask about her mother's welfare for at least a decade after their graduation, the young daughter still eased the wolf's guilt anyway.

The six year old standing to the wolf's left side had inherited her late mother's sympathy and kindness, which made her new mother very, very proud.

In the very end, the wolf and the little princess lived together happily ever after, forging an unbreakable bond between each other, as a family, both knowing that this is what the other princess wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Omake**_

Chikane Himemiya slept quite comfortably in a long time, it has been years since she last slept like that, since she has to constantly worry about the her underlings getting into trouble and the law as well. She knew that she had made the right decision when she decided to step down from her short lived career as the leader of her grandfather's group, with people like Souma and Girochi in charge, the Himemiya clan would prosper even without her.

She was doing well as well, raising her six year old adopted daughter Hotaru for 10 years and in a flash, she was now in high school, in the same school her mother attended. As for Chikane herself, she is now working as a musician, a job that she has always wanted ever since she was young.

Because of her denial against Himeko, she never got to do what she always wanted, in the 10 years without Himeko, she was forced to do all sorts of illegal things, like drug smuggling, gang fights, extortion and many other atrocities, Himeko's daughter, Hotaru, eventually became her saving grace, when she came into her life, Chikane knew that she had to change her life somehow, thus leading to her eventual fallout with her father, severing all ties with the Himemiya.

"Mother, wake up." Hotaru said while shaking her adoptive parent, forcing a tired Chikane to wake up from her slumber unwillingly as she spent an entire night composing her latest work.

"Hotaru… couldn't you let me sleep in a little longer? Today is Saturday you know…" Chikane mumbles in a lazy tone.

"…but Mother, Mr. Uematsu called in this morning about the music for the latest game…"

"If you want the scores, they are on the usual place; you can take it to Uematsu…"

"This will not do! Hurry up or you are going to be late! And you are going to hand it up yourself, geez…!" Hotaru scolded as she tried to move her adoptive mother off her bed, having to go her daughter's way, Chikane had no choice but to follow.

To Chikane, she recently found a pouting Hotaru to be very adorable, she has grown very beautiful over the years, Hotaru golden hair and her angelic voice reminded her of Himeko in every aspect, as expected of her biological daughter, all was perfect except her black eyes, which probably belonged to that heartless rapist who dealt Himeko an unimaginable damage, ironically though, if it weren't for him, Hotaru would never be born into this world.

Chikane would often use the twists and turns of both the lives of herself and Himeko as inspiration to her music, and to her, everyday with Hotaru was a inspiration.


End file.
